


Mein

by fish4l, WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Мини G  - PG-13 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Mein

Хагрид шумно выдохнул и плеснул в лицо водой из бочки. Остывшая за ночь вода обожгла холодом, и он окончательно проснулся. Наскоро умывшись, Хагрид уставился на свое отражение в бочке. Волосы со сна торчали дыбом, он пригладил их пятерней, а потом огладил бороду. Разницы не увидел, но эти нехитрые действия придали ему уверенности. Хагрид поднес руку ко рту, выдохнул и вдохнул. Пахло не очень, и минуту спустя он выходил из хижины, на ходу жуя стебелек мяты и поправляя волосатый коричневый пиджак. Директор Дамблдор пригласил Хагрида на завтрак в Большой зал. 

Стоял конец июля, то самое время, когда даже в Шотландию приходит настоящее лето. От Хижины до главного входа было рукой подать, но Хагрид не спешил. Он хозяйским глазом осмотрел заросшие бурьяном дорожки, примятую каким-то крупным животным траву — неужто гиппогриф пожаловал? — склонившуюся под тяжестью плодов яблоню. Работы было непочатый край, но директор Дамблдор — первее всего; тут Хагрид покачал головой и потянул на себя тяжелую входную дверь. 

В замке было прохладно и пусто. Каждый шаг отзывался гулким эхом в полутемных коридорах. Путь до Большого зала Хагрид мог пройти с закрытыми глазами, но никогда этого не делал: под ногами вечно вертелась невзлюбившая его с первого взгляда миссис Норрис. Так и норовила то когтями зацепить, то обшипеть, а то и хвост свой сунуть под тяжелый хагридов ботинок. Хагрид был уверен, что Клыком от него пахнет, понятное дело, вот кошка и злится, но на всякий случай под ноги смотрел и рот по сторонам не разевал.

В Большом зале был накрыт небольшой стол. С краешку примостился Филч, носатый Снейп нетерпеливо постукивал вилкой, а профессор Спраут лениво перелистывала утреннюю газету. Больше никого в замке не было. Хагрид осторожно сел на свободный стул по правую руку от места директора. Стул заскрипел, но не поддался, и Хагрид немного расслабился. Как обычно, он не знал, куда деть свои руки, и опустил их на колени. Профессор Спраут — она тысячу раз просила называть ее Помона, но Хагрид не решался — спросила его что-то о свежем навозе, и Снейп поморщился так, будто навоз положили ему на тарелку. 

Хагрид недолго обдумывал ответ, но долго отвечал. Слова плохо ему давались. Они будто превращались в кашу во рту, Хагрид начинал мекать и бекать, повторять одно и то же несколько раз, мысленно проклиная свой несчастный язык. Мало кто был готов выслушать его до конца, и только директор Дамблдор никогда не прерывал и не поторапливал. Вот и сейчас профессор Спраут еле слышно фыркнула и подняла руку:

— Я все поняла, Рубеус. На следующей неделе.

— Да, — облегченно выдохнул он. — Да.

В этот момент Хагрид услышал, как рядом с ним заскрипел стул, и повернул голову. Директор Дамблдор сел, улыбнулся и со словами «Доброе утро, коллеги!» постучал палочкой по краю стола. Хагрид так и не привык к волшебству. Чудес никогда не было слишком много. Вот и сейчас Хагрид прекрасно знал, что домовики ждут условного сигнала, чтобы накрыть стол, но свято верил: волшебство — наполненные тарелки, чашки с ароматным кофе, свежие булочки — все это на самом деле дело рук самого директора. 

Хагрид вздохнул и потянулся к вилке. На тарелке перед ним лежал типичный английский завтрак: бобы, бекон, яйца. Пахло аппетитно. Хагрид потянулся было вилкой к кусочку бекона, но заставил себя выпрямиться и прижать локти. Он мало что знал о манерах, но перед профессорами было неудобно, и Хагрид старался изо всех сил. Он успел увидеть одобрительную улыбку директора, затем тот повернулся к Снейпу и что-то спросил. Хагрид не слушал, он пытался есть маленькой вилкой — домовики почему-то не положили ему приборы большего размера, но вилка пряталась где-то у него в кулаке, и держать ее было неудобно. Директор Дамблдор обернулся на его возню и взмахнул палочкой:

— Энгоргио!

— С-спасибо, сэр, — сипло выдохнул Хагрид.

— Рубеус, жду тебя у себя в кабинете после завтрака. 

Хагрид разволновался и сбросил несчастную вилку на пол. Дамблдор покачал головой:

— Ну что ты, не торопись. Я же еще не поел, — и он с мягкой улыбкой поднес к губам чашку с кофе. 

Хагрид полез было под стол, но вилка сама собой снова очутилась у него в руке. Он вздохнул, перестал терзать бекон и начал гонять бобы по тарелке. Есть ему уже не хотелось. Директор позвал его поговорить, а Хагрид не понимал, о чем говорить сейчас, в разгар лета. Он мысленно пробежался по своему хозяйству: Арагог с семейством давно не выходили из чащи; у гиппогрифов молодняк подрос — кентавры жаловались на шум и драки; раненый единорог вернулся в стадо; тыквы для Хэллоуина зреют на дальней грядке. Словом, ничего такого, что требовало бы срочного разговора в кабинете директора, за такими мелочами Дамблдор не гнушался сам к Хагриду зайти на чашечку чая. «Да и зонтиком я давно не пользовался, неужто заберет», — огорчился Хагрид. Конечно, не дело это было, палочку так прятать, но магия… Хагрид не успел додумать, как стул слева опустел. 

— Идем, Рубеус. Угощу тебя чаем, раз ты уже позавтракал.

Хагрид неловко встал, ножки стула противно заскрипели по полу. Снейп поморщился, Филч ухмыльнулся.

— ‘Звините, — Хагрид так же шумно задвинул стул на место и поспешил за директором. 

Хагрид шел на два шага позади . Идти было легко, Дамблдор — и это Хагрид тоже очень ценил — двигался широко и свободно, не приходилось мельчить шаг и семенить, как с другими. Он летел по коридорам, словно молодой гиппогриф, по полу стелился край длинной серой мантии, поднимая невесомую пыль. Вдруг Хагриду показалось, что он вот-вот наступит на этой край; он сделал короткий шаг и запутался в собственных ногах. 

— Рубеус? 

— Я тут… вот. — Хагрид развел руками. В поисках равновесия он оперся на доспехи и продавил в них дыру.

— Не поранился? — заботливо поинтересовался Дамблдор, и Хагрид резко покраснел всем лицом и даже кончиками ушей. 

— Н-нет, сэр, — выдавил он из себя.

Директор кивнул и вновь устремился вперед по коридору. Хагрид поправил покосившегося рыцаря и двинулся вслед. 

Горгулью у директорского кабинета Хагрид любил. Приносил ей иногда дождевую воду и голубей — это была их общая тайна. А вот самодвижущуюся лестницу терпеть не мог — она была слишком узкой, приходилось втягивать живот и вытягивать руки по швам. Сущая пытка. 

Чайный столик был накрыт на одного: гигантский чайник соседствовал с большой чашкой, а на блюде высилась горка сэндвичей как раз такого размера, чтобы было удобно брать великанской рукой. Хагрид был готов прослезиться.

— Рубеус, располагайся, — директор сел за свой стол и начал перебирать какие-то бумаги. — Минуту. 

Хагрид выбрал знакомый крепкий стул и сел на край. Развалиться было бы неуважением, пришлось держать спину прямо и брать чашку двумя пальцами. Это требовало усилий и сосредоточенности.

В открытое окно влетел Фоукс, сбросил на стол к директору письмо и тут же мягко спланировал на плечо к Хагриду. Тот медленно донес чашку до стола и протянул фениксу сэндвич. Фоукс из вежливости клюнул, затем перелетел на насест и что-то пропел. 

«День какой хороший, — невпопад подумал Хагрид. — Фоукс вон поздоровался. Директор к себе позвал. Сэндвич с индейкой».

Директор был для Хагрида центром мира, идеалом и примером для подражания. Как так вышло, Хагрид и сам не знал. То ли когда еще профессор — не директор — Дамблдор вступился за него после истории с той девочкой, то ли когда показывал окрестности Хогвартса — будущее хагридово хозяйство. Может, когда вручал ключ от замка — Хагрид незаметно тронул на поясе связку. А уж когда Дамблдор рассказал об Ордене Феникса… Хагрид посмотрел на Фоукса. Тот самозабвенно чистил перья. Быть в Ордене, выполнять поручения Дамблдора — для Хагрида не было ничего важнее. Директор даже предлагал называть его по имени, когда они встречались наедине, но это было слишком. Хагрид отказался от этой чести и никогда, даже мысленно, не произносил имя «Альбус».

И как Хагрид ни бился, чтобы хоть немного стать похожим на Дамблдора, ничего не получалось. Борода росла лопатой и поддавалась только стрижке овечьими ножницами, в длинной мантии он был похож на очень крупную версию Толстого монаха, а еще в ней было неудобно ходить, сидеть и заниматься хозяйством. Но в одном они точно были похожи: оба были отшельниками. Никогда, за сорок с лишним лет знакомства, Хагрид не слышал ни одной сплетни о личной жизни директора. Тот словно был выше этого. Нет, виду никогда не показывал. Подтрунивал над влюбленной Хуч, вел церемонию на свадьбе Макгонагалл, в шутку сватал Снейпу Трелони — от этих шуток носатый менялся в лице и сразу же сбегал. Мягко пожурил семикурсников — парней приволок в кабинет Филч, застукал их после отбоя целующимися. Отработку назначил, было дело, но за то, что были вне спален после отбоя, а не за поцелуи. Хагрид вздохнул. Он не очень-то понимал, что это за штука — поцелуи, зачем она. Приятно, наверное, а толку возить мокрыми губами по чужим губам? А если изо рта пахнет? Он завозился на стуле, переживая, помогла ли мята, и кинул осторожный взгляд на директорский стол. 

Дамблдор уже отложил бумаги и внимательно смотрел на Хагрида.

— Рубеус, мне будет нужна твоя помощь.

— Да я, да, сэр, я… — Хагрид попытался вскочить, но директор остановил его жестом.

— Не торопись, — Дамблдор встал и медленно прошел по кабинету к окну. — Ты же помнишь Гарри? 

— Гарри Поттера? Конечно, сэр, как не помнить, — Хагрид даже загордился, что смог сказать такую длинную фразу без запинки. 

— Ему надо передать письмо, в этом году он поступает в Хогвартс. 

Хагрид не выдержал и подскочил. 

— Я передам! Это ж такая честь, сэр! Я…

— Я в тебе совершенно уверен, Рубеус, поэтому и поручаю такое важное дело, — директор так и стоял у окна, отвернувшись и рассматривая что-то вдали. — Я дам тебе порт-ключ, письмо для Гарри, его ключ от сейфа… Да, еще надо забрать кое-что в Гринготтсе, я дам тебе письмо для гоблинов. Только это тайна, запомнишь?

— Сэр… — Хагрид был горд и растерян одновременно. Ему поручали важное дело — ему, а не Снейпу там или профессору Спраут. Значит, он достоин. Но с секретами у Хагрида дело обстояло неважно, и Дамблдор это знал. 

— Не забудь свой зонтик, Рубеус, — директор наконец повернулся. Он улыбался, и Хагрид почувствовал облегчение. Знает, но простил. Доверяет тайну. Хагрид опять покраснел.

— Мальчика отведи в Косой переулок, у Тома не задерживайся, я тебя знаю, — продолжил Дамблдор. Хагрид снова сел — неловко, на самый краешек — и приготовился слушать. 

Слушать пришлось долго, до самого обеда. А все потому, что директор то и дело просил повторить, что он только что сказал, а Хагрид отвлекался и, как на экзамене, не мог связать двух слов. Он чувствовал, как под мышками стало мокро, как затекли ноги, а мысли в голове ворочаются, словно тяжелые камни. Но он все запомнил. И про сейф семьсот тринадцать, и про Гарри. Все-все. Он тяжело поднялся на ноги.

— Ну, я пойду, сэр? 

— Порт-ключ сработает в полночь. Будь готов, Рубеус.

— Ясн’ дело, сэр. 

— Завтра жду тебя в кабинете, сразу после возвращения. 

Хагрид кивнул и вышел. На лестнице опять пришлось втянуть живот, да еще тот предательски заурчал. Но в Большой зал Хагрид не пошел, вернулся в сторожку. Наскоро пообедал чем пришлось, да принялся мастерить торт для Гарри. День рождения же у парня, ни к чему с пустыми руками идти. Так время до заката и прошло. А в полночь — Хагрид сонно тер глаза, но держался, в сторону кровати даже не смотрел — порт-ключ сработал.

С Гарри все прошло хорошо. Мальчик отличный вырос, глаза умные. Мелкий только, да это дело наживное. Хагрид хмыкнул в бороду. С совой хорошо вышло, директор не просил, но как дите без подарка оставить. У Тома посидеть удалось, в Косом погулять. Редко выбирался — далеко, да и некогда. Хлопотное хозяйство, особливо летом. Хагрид шел к кабинету директора на доклад, сжимая в кармане маленький сверток. Горки эти гоблинские, тьфу. Он покачал головой и подошел к горгулье. Она отпрыгнула в сторону, он даже пароль не успел сказать. А ведь учил! Хагрид ласково погладил статую по уродливой голове и с тяжелым вздохом поднялся на первую ступеньку. Лестница заскрипела. 

В кабинете директора было тихо и сумрачно. Фоукса на жердочке не было, таинственные приборы на дальнем столике блестели в свете закатного солнца. Портреты дремали, то и дело сверху слышался сонный выдох, а то и храп. На столе громоздилась чаша Думосбора, прямо на ворохе каких-то листов. В ней кружились серебристые нити воспоминаний. Хагрид посмотрел на чашу со смешанными чувствами. Он и пользоваться не умел, да и не стал бы. Разве что на папу посмотреть не отказался бы, да на директора, когда он улыбается ему, Хагриду. Когда чашку протягивает, или вот вчера, когда спрашивал заботливо в коридоре. Хагрид начал медленно краснеть. 

Он невпопад вспомнил, что однажды подглядел случайно в лесу, как старшекурсники милуются. Целовались сначала — так это не запрещено особо, лишь бы малышня не видела, а потом парень девушку раздел, за грудь взял, а она ему в штаны полезла. Хагрид и не понял сразу, зачем, а когда они мантию расстелили да охи-вздохи начались, до него и дошло. Ушел он тихо тогда, не стал мешать. Не его дело. Он сам бы и целоваться не стал, а уж чем хороша возня эта на земле или на кровати, так и не понял. Для детей разве что. А какие Хагриду дети? Он громко фыркнул.

— О, вот и ты! Чаю? — директор вышел из-за книжного шкафа, где, как подозревал Хагрид, пряталась потайная дверь, и зажег камин. Стало светлее, кто-то из портретов наверху подал голос.

— Сэр, я бы сначала… — Хагрид принялся рыться в карманах. Только что он сжимал сверток, и вот опять. В другом кармане, наверное. И он плюхнул прямо на бумаги директора раскрошенные собачьи бисквиты и несколько сиклей. Хагрид мгновенно вспотел. 

— Я не уверен, что посылал тебя в Гринготтс за этим, Рубеус, — директор засмеялся, и Хагриду вдруг стало больно. Дамблдор никогда раньше не смеялся над ним. Рука нырнула в карман поглубже и вытащила маленький сверток. 

— Эт’ из сейфа семьсот тринадцать, сэр, — и Хагрид выложил на стол мешочек, пытаясь осторожно скинуть на пол крошки и монеты. 

— Прости меня, — голос директора был мягким, но Хагрид не поднимал глаз, выковыривая неловкими пальцами забившиеся под бумаги крошки. Бумаги оказались письмами, в свете камина Хагрид разглядел, что все они написаны крупным разборчивым почерком. «Mein lieber Albus», «ich vermisse dich» и в конце, вместо подписи «Für das Größere Wohl». Десятки листков — и на всех это «фур» и «майн».

— Простите, сэр, — через несколько минут Хагрид справился с мусором и осторожно посмотрел на директора. Оказалось, тот глубоко задумался и смотрел в камин, вороша кочергой дрова. 

— Сэр? — Хагрид кашлянул. 

— Ах да, — Дамблдор повернулся к нему с широкой улыбкой. — Расскажи, как там Гарри. Какой он? — и хлопнул в ладоши, вызывая домовика. 

Хагрид, поерзав, устроился на своем стуле и начал рассказ. Директор не торопил и не перебивал. Временами Хагрида переставал слушаться язык, тогда он делал глоток и продолжал. Директору было интересно все — и какая палочка подошла Гарри, и встреча с мелким Малфоем, и какое мороженое ел мальчик. Он кивал, улыбался, подбадривал Хагрида, когда тот застревал на каких-то особо сложных словах, даже пару раз положил ему руку на плечо. Там у Хагрида сразу потеплело, а вот на душе стало почему-то тоскливо. Наконец совсем стемнело, и рассказ был закончен.

— Спасибо, Рубеус. Ты все сделал правильно. 

Хагрида разморило у камина после трудного дня, и он сказал то, что давно хотел:

— Сэр, эт’ вы, вы никогда не ошибаетесь. 

— Ну почему же, — Дамблдор устало махнул рукой. — Я тоже человек. 

— Вы, сэр, вы… — Хагрид опять проклинал свой неповоротливый язык. Он не знал, что хотел сказать, но изо всех сил пытался быть понятым.

— Вот что бы ты выбрал, Рубеус, если бы выбирал между тем, что правильно, и тем, что легко? — директор спросил неожиданно серьезно.

Хагрид ответил почти не раздумывая:

— То же, что и вы, сэр. Я бы пошел за вами.

Дамблдор грустно усмехнулся.

— Если бы я знал, что надо выбирать… 

Он еще немного помолчал и продолжил:

— Уже поздно, Рубеус. По моей вине ты не выспался вчера ночью, так ложись сегодня пораньше. 

Хагрид тяжело поднялся со стула. Он хотел спросить про письма, но не решился. Не его дело, вдруг это секрет. А с секретами у него не очень. 

— Добр’ ночи, сэр.

— И тебе, Рубеус. Зайду на днях. 

Хагрид обрадованно кивнул и вышел.

На следующее утро он снова пошел на завтрак в Большой зал. За столом в одиночестве сидел Снейп. Он лениво листал газету, прихлебывая кофе.

— Профессор, сэр?

— Что вам, Хагрид? – по утрам Снейп редко был в настроении.

— Мадам Пинс, — выдавил из себя Хагрид и замолчал, сжимая в кулаке пергамент, на который вчера по памяти записал увиденные слова.

— Как видите, я не Пинс. И в замке ее нет, — ответил Снейп, откинувшись на спинку стула и с любопытством разглядывая Хагрида. – Вам что-то нужно?

— Мне нужна… книга. В библиотеке. Вот.

— Какая?

Хагрид замялся. Он терпеть не мог врать, потому что знал за собой привычку забывать ложь, а быть пойманным на обмане ему не хотелось.

— Яблони. Вредители там, посмотреть хотел, — выкрутился он, припомнив, что на паре яблонь и правда пожухла листва.

Снейп тут же потерял к нему интерес:

— Мадам Пинс вернется в Хогвартс не раньше следующей недели.

Хагрид шумно выдохнул, в чашке Снейпа звякнула ложка.

— У меня есть ключ от библиотеки, я вас проведу. До полудня успеете? – Хагрид не был уверен, что управится и до полуночи, но на всякий случай кивнул. Снейп посмотрел на него скептически, но молча поднялся из-за стола.

В библиотеке было пыльно и душно. Открывать старые окна Хагрид побоялся – хлипковаты они были на вид, – так что пришлось терпеть пыль, тут же забившуюся в нос, и тереть быстро покрасневшие глаза. Книгу про яблони он нашел сразу и сунул в карман, а затем, воровато оглянувшись, двинулся между высокими стеллажами к разделу словарей. На полках их стояло великое множество. Он начал было считать, но на втором десятке сбился. Был, понятное дело, латинский, датский какой-то и французский. Хагрид брал один том за другим и непослушными пальцами пролистывал до буквы «I». Он не был уверен в других словах, но «Ich» в письмах было точно. Хагрид чихнул, и очередной том грохнулся на пол, подняв в воздух пыль. Он раскрылся, и Хагрид увидел крупное «Ich» прямо посередине страницы. «Я». Слово значило «я». 

Хагрид выписал значение на пергамент и посмотрел на обложку книги. Немецкий. Он написал и это, чтобы не забыть, и принялся листать словарь дальше. «Liber» — «книга». «Mein» — «мой». Для слова на «v» — «virmise» — значения не нашлось, а «fu das Groser Wol» он не смог расшифровать, как ни пытался. 

Был уже почти полдень, когда Хагрид разгладил измятый пергамент, и его осенило. Не «liber», а «lieber»! Он еще раз пролистал словарь. «Дорогой, любимый». Кто-то писал по-немецки «Мой дорогой Альбус». Хагрида бросило в жар, он торопливо поставил книгу на полку и бросился к выходу из библиотеки. Снейпа он не заметил.

Хагрид погрузился в рутинный труд: косил сено, собирал навоз, грузил урожай яблок и кормил фестралов. Он размышлял о Гарри, об урожае и зонтике, о Клыке и о том, что бы он выбрал – то, что правильно, или то, что легко. Совсем чуть-чуть он думал о том, кто мог бы называть директора по имени, но со временем забыл: в его голове теснились мысли важнее. Гарри поступил на Гриффиндор и стал ловцом; Пушка нужно было кормить по ночам; какая-то лесная мелкотня повадилась грызть тыквы. И только ворочаясь перед сном, Хагрид иногда вспоминал ласковый голос директора и протянутую чашку чая. «Майн либе Дамблдор», — тихо шептал он в темноте и засыпал. «Майн либе Рубеус», — слышалось ему в ответ.


End file.
